1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that includes areas having different surface areas from each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display device includes a plurality of pixels including a display element, each pixel provided with wires and a plurality of transistors connected to the wires and configured to drive the display element. The wires may have different load values depending on their lengths, and due to such differences in the load values, a difference of brightness may occur in a final image provided by the display device.